


The Sound Love Makes

by hope27



Series: Hearts Full of Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds out she's pregnant on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Love Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).



> **A/N:** Hey guys! I got the prompt to write a prologue of sorts for my Hearts Full of Love series and I sat down yesterday to write something, Oliver and Felicity decided they wanted to tell you how they found out they were pregnant. Huge thanks to anthfan who helped with the pregnancy information! ;) I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always I LOVE to know what you think! Thank you for all of your support and encouragement. (As of right now, I'm choosing to focus on the positive and ignore the negativity.)
> 
> This is a gift for the LOVELY effie214 for her birthday (which was yesterday).

She’d almost forgotten what day it was until Oliver had woken her up with her favorite coffee and her favorite chocolate. She’d pushed him away at first, mumbling something about five more minutes, his rumbling laughter in her ear causing her to swat at him. It wasn’t until her hand met the solid expanse of his chest that she stirred, her fingers trailing over the well-known planes. 

She rolled over and was greeted with a half-dressed Oliver Queen, smirking at her, hand under his head as he held a plate of chocolate pancakes. Grumbling something about forgetting the pancakes, he barely managed to get them onto the side table as she crawled on top of him and they then proceeded to let the coffee get cold and the pancakes left untouched.

She’d never been one for Valentine’s day, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to let him spoil her if he wanted to; she knew he’d been planning their date for weeks. He’d talked about taking her to her favorite Italian bistro (not the one of their infamous first date) - though they had recreated that date and ended it on a much different note. Tonight, however, he had invited her on a date, using some of the same words he had that first time much to her delight - Oliver Queen stumbling over his words never got old. The fact that they were finally together and married and oh so happy made it even better.

Things weren’t all sunshine and roses. Some days she felt as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but then he would pull her into his arms from behind, his stubble ticking the nape of her neck as he pressed kisses into her sensitive skin; or lay a hand on her shoulder as she sat at her computers at the foundry, strong fingers easing out the tension that days and nights spent in front of computers had caused.

She’d feel his touch, hear his promised words, remember the arduous path it took to get them there, and know that it was worth it. Every single second.

To fall asleep in his embrace every night and wake up to his kiss every morning. It was worth it.

Their road still wasn’t easy. They still had too many close calls; late nights that bled into mornings, and days when they tested the limit’s of each other’s stubbornness. 

But she’d never felt more at home than with him. In his arms. By his side. Partners with him in every aspect of their lives.

She’d left the office an hour early to get ready for their date. Oliver kissing her on the cheek before she stepped onto the elevator at QI, telling her he’d see her in two hours; his grin promising her more than just a tasty meal but everything that came after it as well.

She hadn’t come straight home, making a stop on the way. The thought hadn't even occurred to her until this morning when she checked her calendar for the first time in weeks and saw that she was over a week late for her period. 

It had been easy enough to grab the box while picking up a few other items she needed. But now that she was back in their master bathroom, fingers combing through her wet hair staring at the unobtrusive box sitting on the counter, staring at her that she began to panic.

What if they weren’t ready for this? What if he wasn’t ready for this? 

Sure, they’d talked about kids in a distant future sort of way, but the reality that that distant-future may be staring them in the face left her breathless.

And yet, there was an ache deep her chest; a deep desire for this - to be carrying his child - their child.

Tears pressed against the back of her eyes, and she swallowed thickly as she reached for the box, tearing it open as she read the directions for the third time since she’d bought it.

She had a little over thirty minutes before Oliver would be home, and she knew she couldn’t waste any more time. She needed to know. She never had been a fan of mysteries and this one was too important to wait any longer than necessary.

For the next five minutes, she paced back and forth in their bedroom, twisting her wedding band over and over, recalling how Oliver loved to place kisses over it when he was nearing his climax - a silent promise to her. 

She fished her tablet out of her bag, and tried to focus on something, but ended up mindlessly scrolling through emails she knew she’d have to go back and reread later. 

When she heard the timer on her phone go off, she physically jumped, her heart hammering in her chest as she swallowed, instantly wishing Oliver was there with her.

Maybe she could wait...she glanced at the clock and knew that wouldn’t be possible. He wasn’t due for another thirty minutes and she’d drive herself crazy in that period of time.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked back to their bathroom, her bare feet padding quietly on the hardwood floor. Her long, pale green, silk robe hung loosely around her frame and she bunched her hands in the material the closer she got to the doorway.

Two steps into the bathroom and she could see the small, inoffensive looking test sitting on the counter where she had left it.

Closing her eyes, she took three deep breaths trying to calm her anticipation, before reaching out with trembling fingers and snatching it up. 

Positive.

White noise filled her head and she reached out blindly, clutching on to the marble countertop as she held the test in her other hand, fingertips turning white.

And then slowly, the white noise faded and the bubbling laughter - her laughter - reached her ears.

Looking up into the mirror, she found tears streaming down her cheeks, a wide smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

With shaking legs, she walked back out into their bedroom, sinking down onto the bed on Oliver’s side, staring at the two lines and just grinning.

She was pregnant. _They_ were pregnant.

It wasn’t until the warm feeling began to fade that her mind began to turn. 

Their lives weren’t exactly kid-friendly. Their days were spent building Queen’s Incorporated, their nights spent on the streets, continuing to protect the city. Oliver had help now, but he still was the backbone of the team and it was a part of who he was and would always be - Green Arrow - a hero.

What if he wasn’t ready for this yet? What if it was too much? They’d only been married a two years. For some that would be more than enough time, but there was more than just them in this equation. There was the company and the team and the city…

Her worries only increased until she lost all track of time, brought back to the present by Oliver’s voice ringing out through the house.

She heard his footsteps down the hallway, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the small test that was going to completely change their lives once more.

Their door creaked open and before she could even look up, Oliver was in front of her on his knees, warm, calloused hands cupping her cheeks as she brought his face up to look at him.

The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming concern and panic in his blue eyes. 

“Felicity!” his strained voice reached her ears, and she blinked, a heaving sigh rushing from her body as she immediately crumpled against him.

Winding her arms around his neck, she slipped off the bed and into his lap, holding him close, feeling his body next to hers, letting the strength and comfort she always gleaned from his embrace, seep into her.

His hands slipped through her hair and over her still-damp hair, his voice soft and soothing in his ear, but she could hear the tremor of restraint. 

He was beyond worried, the stiffness in his posture, muscles bunching beneath her fingers and the fabric of his fine Italian suit telling her he was poised for an attack.

“Felicity…” he breathed into her ear. “ _Please_...what is it?”

She turned her head into his neck, breathing him in before finally pushing back and looking up into his eyes.

Calloused fingers pushed back tangled curls from her face, and she slowly unwound her arms from his neck, bringing her hands to her chest so they were sandwiched between them.

The love and adoration in his gaze was unwavering and it gave her the strength and hope that she needed. She knew this man. She knew that she loved him - more than anything. She knew that no matter what she wanted a family with him. And she knew they would make it work.

Because they worked.

Slowly, she unfurled her fingers from around the small test, her lips curving up into a small smile.

“We’re pregnant,” she whispered, a small catch in her voice.

Oliver’s brow furrowed as if she was suddenly speaking a different language, and then his eyes widened, jaw going slack as he sat back. He looked down to the test in her hands, studying it as if he could intimidate it with his stare to explain.

“Oliver…”

His eyes snapped back to hers and that’s when she saw it, the unfiltered joy in his bright gaze.

“Pregnant?...You’re…as in a baby...” She chuckled softly at his sudden inability to put together a complete sentence.

Nodding her head, she murmured, “Yes... _we_ are pregnant as in having a baby.”

She didn’t have time to react before she was crushed against him, his lips fusing over hers in a kiss that left her breathless. His mouth moved against hers gently until he finally pulled back, leaning his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” he whispered, over and over as he kissed her cheek and then her neck before returning to her lips. “I love you so much.”

“So you’re happy?” she couldn’t help but ask, her voice soft and a little unsure despite the obviously happiness in his actions.

He pulled back abruptly at that, frown forming on his features as he reached up and cupped her cheeks.

“Of course…” he sputtered, “Why...why wouldn’t I be?”

Felicity shrugged, looking down at her hands, one still firmly grasping the test and the other fisted in the material of his suit jacket.

“I just...I know our lives are...complicated, and adding a baby to it…”

He didn’t let her finish, swooping in and cutting her off with a soft, gentle, but absolutely devastating kiss.

His tongue swept along her bottom lip and she immediately opened to him, deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer, her body responding to his.

When they both pulled back breathless, he lifted his head, holding her gaze as he spoke. “You are my life. You...and this is the best gift I could ever ask for. I want this. So much. Ever since I walked into the hospital room with Digg and Lyla...watching you then - I knew. I knew you were it for me. I want a family - with you, Felicity.”

All of her fears and worries melted away with his words, and she swallowed back a sob as she lunged for him, causing him to land on his back on the floor of their bedroom, laughter filling the air, their Valentine’s Day dinner forgotten.

He carried her back to their bed, slipping her robe off her shoulders as he went. Once he laid her down amongst the pillows, he quickly shed his jacket, toeing off his shoes as he worked on his tie. Smiling, she sat up and gently pulled the crisp material of his shirt from his pants, ever-so-slowly slipping her fingers beneath, dipping lower and causing him to still and growl softly, eyes blazing with desire for her. 

She chucked, biting down on her lower lip as she easily worked the buttons loose as he reached for his belt, quickly undoing it and letting his pants fall to the floor. She knew he wanted to touch her, his hands clenched at his sides, knuckles completely white, but instead, he let her continue her exploration.

Her fingers spread out over his chest as she pushed the material off his shoulder, lowering her head and pressing a soft kiss over his heart, her nose nuzzling the dark ink of his Bratva tattoo. Her hands weren’t idle after that, slipping over smooth expanses of skin along with his scars, knowing each one intimately. When she reached the wound inflicted by Ra’s she paused, laving her tongue over it, thankful once again that he’d survived and come home to her.

She smoothed her hands around his sides, over his firm ass, grinning at his low grunt, and then back up the muscles of his back, until she reached his shoulders. Curling her fingers over them, she lifted herself up and nuzzled his jaw, licking a strip from his clavicle to his ear before his restraint broke.

Hands that had remained firmly at his sides, letting her explore, were suddenly on her waist and lifting her up, sweeping her off her knees until she was completely wrapped around him, legs tangled around his waist.

Gently, he lowered them down onto their king bed, his mouth hovering inches from hers as he gazed intently into her eyes, arms braced on either side of them to keep his weight off of her. There were no more walls between them, nothing separated them any more, and every day that she got to look into his eyes and see nothing by love reflected back was one more day she was thankful that he’d come into her life. She’d never known a love like this. Never understood what people said when they said that loving others was worth it until she met him.

She’d loved before, but nothing like this - nothing like the all-consuming passion and need and adoration that came with loving and being loved by Oliver Queen.

He brushed a soft kiss over her lips, leaving her wanting before moving down, his tongue and lips leaving a trail down her neck and to her collarbone where he sucked a mark she knew would be visible in the morning into her skin. 

Her back arched when he flattened his tongue over one nipple and then the other, placing a soft, barely there kiss on each peak before continuing his descent.

It wasn’t until she reached her belly that she realized it had been his destination the entire time. 

Opening her eyes, she glanced down to see his gaze trained on the smooth expanse of her stomach before he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss just below her belly button.

When he breathed out a few words in Russian, she caught a few of them. He’d taught her a little over their two years of marriage. 

Her heart clenched and expanded as she drew in a breath.

_Little one...protect…_

She didn’t have to ask him to repeat it, his eyes found hers and he understood. Leaning back up to her, he kissed her before whispering the words in English, the promise reflected from the very depths of his soul. 

“I’ll always protect you, little one.”

One tear slipped down her cheek and he quickly brushed it away, twining her fingers in her hair and pulling his head to her chest, kissing the top of it.

“I’ll always protect both of you,” he voice reached her ears from where his head rested over her heart. “Always.”

“I know,” she replied before he turned his head and sucked a nipple back into his mouth and she arched into his touch.

He showed her with his actions as well as his words just how much he loved her - loved _them_.

They spent the night wrapped up in each other’s arms, in their bed, and it was perfect.


End file.
